criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Winslow
|birthplace = Montreal, Canada |family = |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Kathryn Winslow is a Canadian actress best known for her role as C.A. Pamela Menon in the comedic legal drama This Is Wonderland. Biography Little is known about Winslow's past, including her birthdate, the names of her parents, and why she wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Winslow was born in the year 1973 at Montreal, Quebec, Canada, attended high school at Vancouver, Canada, and graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York. Winslow got her first on-screen role in 1996, when she was cast as an interpreter for the comedic made-for-TV movie Devil's Food. Winslow got her first major recurring role in 2001, when she was cast as Ann Arlington for 14 episodes of the science-fiction TV series The Zack Files. Since then, Winslow has appeared in TV shows such as 24, Bones, This Is Wonderland, Living in Your Car, Little Mosque on the Prairie, Where the Truth Lies, 1-800-Missing, Parenthood, The Sound and the Shadow, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Winslow portrayed Michelle Gorman, a budding serial killer and mastermind behind a drug epidemic, in the Season Thirteen episode "Full-Tilt Boogie". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Full-Tilt Boogie" (2018) TV episode - Michelle Gorman *The Fosters (2017) - Shiloh McCullen *The Quad - 2 episodes (2017) - Ashley Watkins *Jane the Virgin (2016) - Saleswoman *Single Ladies - 4 episodes (2015) - Karen Bridges *The Sound and the Shadow (2014) - Marlene *Parenthood (2014) - Dean Sharon Lourde *Ruby Booby (2013) - Judy *90210 (2013) - Noreen *Bones (2012) - Louise Gibson *Living in Your Car - 13 episodes (2010) - Bridget *24 (2010) - Ellen Kramer *Little Mosque on the Prairie (2007) - Simina Siddiqui *What About Brian - 2 episodes (2007) - Cynthia *This Is Wonderland - 39 episodes (2004-2006) - C.A. Pamela Menon *Where the Truth Lies (2005) - Publicist *Sabah (2005) - Amal *Kevin Hill (2004) - Joanne Carls *1-800-Missing (2004) - Cynthia Blaylock *Soul Food - 15 episodes (2001-2004) - Gloria *Starhunter (2003) - Captain Dalyat *Wild Card (2003) - Eileen Draper *Street Time (2003) - Laura Conte *Coast to Coast (2003) - Marsha Kapinski *The Rats (2002) - Queen *Between Strangers (2002) - Maria *Witchblade - 16 episodes (2001-2002) - Vicky Po *Gilda Radner: It's Always Something (2002) - Judy *The Zack Files - 14 episodes (2001-2002) - Ann Arlington *Stolen Miracle (2001) - Gail Frankish *Leap Years - 2 episodes (2001) - Mitra Chavez *Doc (2001) - Unknown Character *The Safety of Objects (2001) - Catherine *Haven (2001) - Marie Minucci *The Pooch and the Pauper (2000) - Female Tour Guide *The Wonderful World of Disney (2000) - Campaign Worker *The Last Witness (1999) - TV Reporter #1 *Held Up (1999) - Pilot *Foolish Heart (1999) - Rosa *PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal - 5 episodes (1996-1999) - Kanika Nazario/Technician *Total Recall 2070 - 2 episodes (1999) - Maria Soodor *The Third Twin (1997) - Ghita *Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way (1997) - Reporter *Once a Thief (1997) - Peaches' Cousin *Fast Track (1997) - Nurse *What Happened to Bobby Earl? (1997) - Female Officer *Hidden in America (1996) - Nurse Gracie *Devil's Food (1996) - Interpreter 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses